Fairy
The Fairies are magical creatures that appear in Winx Club and World of Winx. They are the magical opposite of witches. Overview Fairies are magical creatures that live throughout the Magic Dimension. Their source of power are the light aspects of magic such as positive feelings. However, some fairies are known to have allied themselves with the evil forces for their own selfish motives. Fairies can create emotional or empathic bond with pixies, Selkies, and Fairy Animals. Fairies have the option to switch to a witch and vice versa, although this is a rare case. There is also a notable rivalry between fairies and witches. Their opposed natures often cause tension between the two groups, including exclusion from certain events or physical confrontation when provoked. It has been stated that witches do not like fairies because they think fairies live easy lives. Despite this, fairies and witches have been seen working together in times of hardship or realm-wide emergencies, and can cooperate after some time together. There are also significant and long-lasting friendships made between fairies and witches, even with some friendly rivalry. Appearance All fairies are mostly human in appearance with some being composed of pure energy or resembling animals or elves. Personalities Most fairies are known to have used their powers for good and protect the Magic Dimension from the forces of evil and mostly work to help others. Some fairies use their powers for evil and others, while not necessarily evil, have strayed to the dark side and done bad things, such as seeking vengeance or having a lust for power. History Long ago, seven Ancestral Fairies crossed over from the Legendarium World and spread their magic throughout all the worlds the Magic Dimension, including the Earth. In ancient times, Earth also protected by Earth Fairies, but then the Wizards of the Black Circle found a way to resist to the fairies' magic and absorb it and began the Great Fairy Hunt which lasted for centuries. The absence of fairy magic allowed pestilence, war, and hatred to instill upon the Earth. Other ancient, all-powerful fairies such as the Arcadia, the first fairy, and the Ethereal Fairies, live outside of space and time. Arcadia was described in Season 3 as the first fairy to have ever flown in the skies of the Magic Dimension. The nine Nymphs of Magix ruled the fate of the Magic Dimension and were the previous Keepers of the Dragon Flame before the destruction of Domino, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon. Educaion Fairies must attend school to become full-fledged fairies and master all their powers. To do so, most fairies attend Alfea. There, the fairies are taught and trained to develop and increase their powers and to use their powers responsibly so as to help preserve the Magic Dimension and fight against evil using light magic. Other schools include Linphea College, Eraklyon Institute, and the Golden Auditorium. Fairy Forms Fairies abilities are limited in what is referred to as their civilian forms and they have to transform themselves into fairies, where they can use their powers with greater ease and are able to use their magic for more attacks and spells, and they also gain wings which allow them to fly, as well as new clothes. Even though they can stay in their fairy form for long periods of time, exertion or overuse of their magic will force them back to their civilian forms. As the powers of fairies grow, they also gain different transformations called Fairy Levels, which each gives them new abilities. The first one, the standard Fairy Level, also known as Winx level, enables the Fairies to use their power more easily than in civilian mode. Charmix gained by Fairies by overcoming their personal difficulties and boosts their powers. Enchantix is gained when Fairies save someone from their own realm and gives the Fairies many new powers, such as the use of Fairy Dust and Miniaturization. A fairy studies for three years at Alfea, one for each transformation and once Fairies earns their Enchantix and graduate, they become Guardian Fairies whose duty is to protect the home realm and the Magic Dimension from the forces of evil and all the other threats it faces. After Enchantix there is an infinite number of new transformations, called Higher Fairy Levels, which can be earned in specific situations, and which gives fairies new powers which make them even more powerful and allows them to help people better than Enchantix Fairies can, such as Believix, which is obtained by making people believe in magic and which gives the Fairy the ability to reach the heart of people and to make them have positive feelings. Other transformations, such as Lovix, Sophix, and Harmonix are gained from a power source. However, these forms only can be reached by fairies that already reached their final form. Types of Fairies *Dark Fairies *Earth Fairies **Rustic Fairies **Amazon Fairies **Arctic Fairies **Royal Guard Fairies **Warrior Fairies **Major Fairies *Guardian Fairies Known Groups *Winx Club *Nymphs of Magix *Company of Light *Ethereal Fairies *Ancestral Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Magical Creatures Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 7 Category:Characters Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Games